womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
January 20
January 20 is the 20th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 345 days remaining until the end of the year (346 in leap years). In the ancient astronomy, it is the cusp day between Capricorn and Aquarius. In some years it is Aquarius, but others Capricorn. It depends on solar term Dahan (Major cold). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 250 – Emperor Decius begins a widespread persecution of Christians in Rome. Pope Fabian is martyred. 649 – King Chindasuinth, at the urging of bishop Braulio of Zaragoza, crowns his son Recceswinth as co-ruler of the Visigothic Kingdom. 1265 – The first English parliament to include not only Lords but also representatives of the major towns holds its first meeting in the Palace of Westminster, now commonly known as the "Houses of Parliament". 1320 – Duke Wladyslaw Lokietek becomes king of Poland. 1356 – Edward Balliol surrenders his claim to the Scottish throne to Edward III in exchange for an English pension. 1523 – Christian II is forced to abdicate as King of Denmark and Norway. 1567 – Battle of Rio de Janeiro: Portuguese forces under the command of Estácio de Sá definitively drive the French out of Rio de Janeiro. 1576 – The Mexican city of León is founded by order of the viceroy Don Martín Enríquez de Almanza. 1649 – Charles I of England goes on trial for treason and other "high crimes". 1783 – The Kingdom of Great Britain signs a peace treaty with France and Spain, officially ending hostilities in the American Revolutionary War (also known as the American War of Independence). 1785 – Invading Siamese forces attempt to exploit the political chaos in Vietnam, but are ambushed and annihilated at the Mekong river by the Tây Sơn in the Battle of Rạch Gầm-Xoài Mút. 1788 – The third and main part of First Fleet arrives at Botany Bay. Arthur Phillip decides that Botany Bay is unsuitable for the location of a penal colony, and decides to move to Port Jackson. 1839 – In the Battle of Yungay, Chile defeats an alliance between Peru and Bolivia. 1841 – Hong Kong Island is occupied by the British. 1877 – Last day of the Constantinople Conference which resulted in agreement for political reforms in the Balkans. 1887 – The United States Senate allows the Navy to lease Pearl Harbor as a naval base. 1920 – The American Civil Liberties Union is founded. 1921 – The first Constitution of Turkey is adopted, making fundamental changes in the source and exercise of sovereignty by consecrating the principle of national sovereignty. 1929 – In Old Arizona, the first full-length talking motion picture filmed outdoors, is released. 1936 – Edward VIII becomes King of the United Kingdom. 1937 – Franklin Delano Roosevelt and John Nance Garner are sworn in for their second terms as U.S. President and U.S. Vice President, the first occasion a Presidential Inauguration to take place on 20 January following the ratification of the 20th Amendment 1941 – A German officer is murdered in Bucharest, Romania, sparking a rebellion and pogrom by the Iron Guard, killing 125 Jews and 30 soldiers. 1942 – World War II: At the Wannsee Conference held in the Berlin suburb of Wannsee, senior Nazi German officials discuss the implementation of the "Final Solution to the Jewish question". 1945 – World War II: The Miklós provisional government of Hungary agrees to an armistice with the Allies. 1945 – World War II: Germany begins the evacuation of 1.8 million people from East Prussia, a task which will take nearly two months. 1948 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 39 relating to India and Pakistan is adopted. 1949 – Point Four Program a program for economic aid to poor countries announced by United States President Harry S. Truman in his inaugural address for a full term as President. 1954 – In the United States, the National Negro Network is established with 40 charter member radio stations. 1959 – The first flight of the Vickers Vanguard. 1960 – Hendrik Verwoerd announces a plebiscite on whether South Africa should become a Republic. 1969 – East Pakistani police kill student activist Amanullah Asaduzzaman. The resulting outrage is in part responsible for the Bangladesh Liberation War. 1972 – Pakistan launched its Nuclear weapons program few weeks after its defeat in Bangladesh Liberation War and Indo-Pakistani War of 1971. 1976 – Lebanese Civil War: Damour massacre takes place. 1981 – Twenty minutes after Ronald Reagan was inaugurated, Iran released 52 American hostages. 1986 – In the United States, Martin Luther King, Jr. Day is celebrated as a federal holiday for the first time. 1987 – Church of England envoy Terry Waite is kidnapped in Lebanon. 1990 – The Red Army crackdown on civil protests in Baku, Azerbaijan during the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Also known as Black January. 1991 – Sudan's government imposes Islamic law nationwide, worsening the civil war between the country's Muslim north and Christian south. 1992 – Air Inter Flight 148, an Airbus A320-111, crashes into a mountain near Strasbourg, France killing 87 of the 96 people on board. A design flaw in the computer mode selection system resulted in the crew selecting the wrong rate of descent. 1999 – The China News Service announces new government restrictions on Internet use, aimed especially at Internet cafés. 2001 – President of the Philippines Joseph Estrada is ousted in a nonviolent 4-day revolution, and is succeeded by Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. 2006 – Witnesses report seeing a bottlenose whale swimming in the River Thames, the first time the species had been seen in the Thames since records began in 1913. 2007 – A three-man team, using only skis and kites, completes a 1,093-mile (1,759 km) trek to reach the southern pole of inaccessibility for the first time since 1958 and for the first time ever without mechanical assistance. 2009 – A protest movement in Iceland culminates as the 2009 Icelandic financial crisis protests start. 2016 – An attack had been carried out on the Bacha Khan University in Charsadda, Pakistan killing 21 people and injuring 50 people. Births 225 – Gordian III, Roman emperor (d. 244) 1029 – Alp Arslan, Seljuk sultan (d. 1072) 1292 – Elizabeth of Bohemia (d. 1330) 1436 – Ashikaga Yoshimasa, Japanese shogun (d. 1490) 1502 – Sebastian de Aparicio, Spanish-Mexican rancher and missionary (d. 1600) 1554 – Sebastian of Portugal (d. 1578) 1573 – Simon Marius, German astronomer and academic (d. 1624) 1586 – Johann Schein, German composer (d. 1630) 1664 – Giovanni Vincenzo Gravina, Italian lawyer and jurist (d. 1718) 1703 – Joseph-Hector Fiocco, Flemish violinist and composer (d. 1741) 1716 – Jean-Jacques Barthélemy, French archaeologist and numismatist (d. 1795) 1716 – Charles III of Spain (d. 1788) 1732 – Richard Henry Lee, American lawyer and politician, President of the Continental Congress (d. 1794) 1741 – Carl Linnaeus the Younger, Swedish botanist and author (d. 1783) 1755 – Sir Albemarle Bertie, 1st Baronet, English admiral (d. 1824) 1762 – Jérôme-Joseph de Momigny, Belgian-French composer and theorist (d. 1842) 1775 – André-Marie Ampère, French physicist and mathematician (d. 1836) 1781 – Joseph Hormayr, Baron zu Hortenburg, Austrian-German historian and politician (d. 1848) 1783 – Friedrich Dotzauer, German cellist and composer (d. 1860) 1798 – Anson Jones, American physician and politician, 5th President of the Republic of Texas (d. 1858) 1804 – Eugène Sue, French author and politician (d. 1857) 1812 – Thomas Meik, Scottish engineer (d. 1896) 1834 – George D. Robinson, American lawyer and politician, 34th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1896) 1855 – Ernest Chausson, French composer (d. 1899) 1867 – Yvette Guilbert, French singer and actress (d. 1944) 1870 – Guillaume Lekeu, Belgian pianist and composer (d. 1894) 1873 – Johannes V. Jensen, Danish author, poet, and playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1950) 1876 – Josef Hofmann, Polish-American pianist and composer (d. 1967) 1878 – Finlay Currie, Scottish-English actor (d. 1968) 1878 – Ruth St. Denis, American dancer and educator (d. 1968) 1880 – Walter W. Bacon, American accountant and politician, 60th Governor of Delaware (d. 1962) 1882 – Johnny Torrio, Italian-American mob boss (d. 1957) 1883 – Enoch L. Johnson, American mob boss (d. 1968) 1883 – Forrest Wilson, American journalist and author (d. 1942) 1888 – Lead Belly, American musician (d. 1949) 1889 – Allan Haines Loughead, American engineer and businessman, founded the Alco Hydro-Aeroplane Company (d. 1969) 1891 – Mischa Elman, Ukrainian-American violinist (d. 1967) 1893 – Georg Åberg, Swedish triple jumper (d. 1946) 1894 – Harold Gray, American cartoonist, created Little Orphan Annie (d. 1968) 1894 – Walter Piston, American composer, theorist, and academic (d. 1976) 1895 – Gábor Szegő, Hungarian mathematician and academic (d. 1985) 1896 – George Burns, American actor, comedian, and producer (d. 1996) 1896 – Rolfe Sedan, American actor (d. 1982) 1898 – U Razak, Burmese educator and politician (d. 1947) 1899 – Clarice Cliff, English potter (d. 1972) 1899 – Kenjiro Takayanagi, Japanese engineer (d. 1990) 1900 – Colin Clive, French-English actor (d. 1937) 1902 – Leon Ames, American actor (d. 1993) 1902 – Kevin Barry, Irish republican (d. 1920) 1907 – Paula Wessely, Austrian actress and producer (d. 2000) 1908 – Fleur Cowles, American author and illustrator (d. 2009) 1909 – Gōgen Yamaguchi, Japanese martial artist (d. 1989) 1910 – Joy Adamson, Austria-born Kenyan painter and author (d. 1980) 1915 – Ghulam Ishaq Khan, Pakistani businessman and politician, 7th President of Pakistan (d. 2006) 1918 – Juan García Esquivel, Mexican pianist, composer, and bandleader (d. 2002) 1918 – W. Cleon Skousen, American author and academic (d. 2006) 1920 – Federico Fellini, Italian director and screenwriter (d. 1993) 1920 – DeForest Kelley, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (d. 1999) 1920 – Thorleif Schjelderup, Norwegian ski jumper and author (d. 2006) 1921 – Telmo Zarra, Spanish footballer (d. 2006) 1922 – Ray Anthony, American trumpet player, composer, bandleader, and actor 1922 – Don Mankiewicz, German-American author and screenwriter (d. 2015) 1922 – Elizabeth Diana Percy, Duchess of Northumberland (d. 2012) 1922 – Graham Stark, English actor and director (d. 2013) 1923 – Nora Brockstedt, Norwegian singer (d. 2015) 1923 – Slim Whitman, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2013) 1924 – Yvonne Loriod, French pianist and composer (d. 2010) 1925 – Jamiluddin Aali, Pakistani poet, playwright, and critic (d. 2015) 1925 – Ernesto Cardenal, Nicaraguan priest, poet, and politician 1926 – Patricia Neal, American actress (d. 2010) 1926 – David Tudor, American pianist and composer (d. 1996) 1927 – Qurratulain Hyder, Indian-Pakistani journalist, author, and academic (d. 2007) 1928 – Antonio de Almeida, French conductor and musicologist (d. 1997) 1929 – Jimmy Cobb, American drummer 1929 – Arte Johnson, American actor and comedian 1929 – Frank Kush, American football player and coach 1929 – Fireball Roberts, American race car driver (d. 1964) 1930 – Buzz Aldrin, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut 1930 – Blair Lent, American author and illustrator (d. 2009) 1931 – Preston Henn, American businessman, founded the Fort Lauderdale Swap Shop 1931 – David Lee, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1931 – Hachidai Nakamura, Japanese pianist and composer (d. 1992) 1932 – Lou Fontinato, Canadian ice hockey player 1933 – Ronald Townson, American singer and actor (The 5th Dimension) (d. 2001) 1934 – Hennie Aucamp, South African poet, author, and academic (d. 2014) 1934 – Tom Baker, English actor 1936 – Frances Shand Kydd, English-Scottish mother of Diana, Princess of Wales (d. 2004) 1937 – Dorothy Provine, American actress, singer, and dancer (d. 2010) 1938 – William Berger, Austrian-American actor (d. 1993) 1938 – Derek Dougan, Irish-English footballer and journalist (d. 2007) 1939 – Paul Coverdell, American captain and politician (d. 2000) 1939 – Chandra Wickramasinghe, Sri Lankan-English mathematician, astronomer, and biologist 1940 – Carol Heiss, American figure skater and actress 1940 – Krishnam Raju, Indian actor and politician 1940 – Mandé Sidibé, Malian economist and politician, Prime Minister of Mali (d. 2009) 1941 – Pierre Lalonde, Canadian singer and television host 1942 – Linda Moulton Howe, American journalist and producer 1944 – José Luis Garci, Spanish director and producer 1944 – Farhad Mehrad, Iranian singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2002) 1945 – Christopher Martin-Jenkins, English journalist and sportscaster (d. 2013) 1945 – Eric Stewart, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (10cc, Hotlegs, Mandalaband, and The Mindbenders) 1946 – David Lynch, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1946 – Vladimír Merta, Czech singer-songwriter, guitarist, and journalist 1947 – Cyrille Guimard, French cyclist and sportscaster 1948 – Nancy Kress, American author and academic 1948 – Mel Pritchard, English drummer (Barclay James Harvest) (d. 2004) 1948 – Natan Sharansky, Ukrainian-Israeli physicist and politician, Deputy Prime Minister of Israel 1948 – Nigel Williams, English author, playwright, and screenwriter 1949 – Göran Persson, Swedish lawyer and politician, 31st Prime Minister of Sweden 1950 – Daniel Benzali, Brazilian-American actor 1950 – Liza Goddard, English actress 1950 – William Mgimwa, Tanzanian banker and politician, 13th Tanzanian Minister of Finance (d. 2014) 1950 – Mahamane Ousmane, Nigerian politician, President of Niger 1951 – Iván Fischer, Hungarian conductor and composer 1951 – Ian Hill, English bass player (Judas Priest) 1952 – Nikos Sideris, Greek psychiatrist and poet 1952 – Paul Stanley, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor (Kiss and Wicked Lester) 1952 – John Witherow, South African-English journalist and author 1953 – Jeffrey Epstein, American financier and philanthropist 1954 – Rudy La Scala, Venezuelan singer-songwriter and producer 1954 – Alison Seabeck, English lawyer and politician 1955 – McKeeva Bush, Caymanian politician, Premier of the Cayman Islands 1956 – Maria Larsson, Swedish educator and politician, Swedish Minister of Health and Social Affairs 1956 – Bill Maher, American comedian, actor, and television host 1956 – Richard Morecroft, English-Australian journalist and game show host 1957 – Andy Sheppard, English saxophonist and composer 1958 – Lorenzo Lamas, American actor, director, and producer 1959 – Tami Hoag, American author 1959 – R. A. Salvatore, American author 1960 – Apa Sherpa, Nepalese-American mountaineer 1960 – Scott Thunes, American bass player (Fear, The Mother Hips, and Heavy Bones) 1960 – Will Wright, American video game designer, co-founded Maxis 1963 – Firebreaker Chip, American wrestler 1963 – James Denton, American actor 1963 – Mark Ryden, American painter and illustrator 1964 – NoB, Japanese singer (Make-Up and Project.R) 1964 – Ozzie Guillén, Venezuelan-American baseball player and manager 1964 – Ron Harper, American basketball player and coach 1964 – Jack Lewis, American soldier and author 1964 – Kaho Minami, Japanese actress 1964 – Kazushige Nojima, Japanese screenwriter and songwriter 1964 – Aquilino Pimentel III, Filipino lawyer and politician 1964 – Fareed Zakaria, Indian-American journalist and author 1965 – Colin Calderwood, Scottish footballer and manager 1965 – Sophie, Countess of Wessex 1965 – Warren Joyce, English footballer and manager 1965 – Greg K., American bass player (The Offspring) 1965 – John Michael Montgomery, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1965 – Heather Small, English singer-songwriter and actress (Hot House and M People) 1965 – Anton Weissenbacher, Romanian footballer 1966 – Tracii Guns, American guitarist and songwriter (L.A. Guns, Brides of Destruction, Hollywood Rose, and Contraband) 1966 – Rainn Wilson, American actor, director, and producer 1967 – Stacey Dash, American actress and journalist 1967 – Jay Hunt, Australian-English businessman 1968 – Nick Anderson, American basketball player and sportscaster 1968 – Junior Murray, Grenadian cricketer 1968 – Charlie Swan, Irish jockey and trainer 1969 – Patrick K. Kroupa, American computer hacker and activist, co-founded MindVox 1969 – Blair Larsen, New Zealand rugby player 1969 – Nicky Wire, Welsh singer-songwriter and bass player (Manic Street Preachers) 1970 – Mitch Benn, English comedian, singer-songwriter, and guitarist 1970 – Kerri Kenney-Silver, American actress and singer 1970 – Edwin McCain, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1970 – Skeet Ulrich, American actor 1971 – Questlove, American drummer, DJ, and producer (The Roots and Soulquarians) 1971 – Gary Barlow, English singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (Take That) 1971 – Brian Giles, American baseball player 1971 – Derrick Green, American singer-songwriter (Sepultura) 1971 – Wakanohana Masaru, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 66th Yokozuna 1971 – Ger McDonnell, Irish mountaineer and engineer (d. 2008) 1972 – Tony DeVito, American wrestler and actor 1972 – Nikki Haley, American accountant and politician, 116th Governor of South Carolina 1973 – Stephen Crabb, Scottish-Welsh politician, Secretary of State for Wales 1973 – Queen Mathilde of Belgium 1973 – Josh Weston, American porn actor (d. 2012) 1974 – David Dei, Italian footballer and coach 1975 – David Eckstein, American baseball player 1975 – Norberto Fontana, Argentinian race car driver 1975 – Zac Goldsmith, English journalist and politician 1976 – Kirsty Gallacher, Scottish journalist and sportscaster 1976 – Michael Myers, American football player 1976 – Gretha Smit, Dutch speed skater 1977 – Melody, Belgian singer 1977 – Paul Adams, South African cricketer and coach 1978 – Salvatore Aronica, Italian footballer 1978 – Joy Giovanni, American wrestler and actress 1978 – Sonja Kesselschläger, German heptathlete 1978 – Allan Søgaard, Danish footballer 1978 – Sid Wilson, American DJ and pianist (Slipknot) 1978 – Luciano Zauri, Italian footballer 1979 – Will Young, English singer-songwriter and actor 1980 – Philippe Cousteau, Jr., American-French oceanographer and journalist 1980 – Philippe Gagnon, Canadian swimmer 1980 – Kim Jeong-hoon, South Korean singer and actor (UN) 1980 – Petra Rampre, Slovenian tennis player 1980 – Matthew Tuck, Welsh singer-songwriter and guitarist (Bullet for My Valentine and AxeWound) 1981 – Daniel Cudmore, Canadian actor and stuntman 1981 – Brendan Fevola, Australian footballer 1981 – Freddy Guzmán, Dominican baseball player 1981 – Owen Hargreaves, English footballer 1981 – Jason Richardson, American basketball player 1982 – Fredrik Strømstad, Norwegian footballer 1982 – Joe Swash, English actor 1983 – Geovany Soto, Puerto Rican baseball player 1983 – Mari Yaguchi, Japanese singer and actress (Morning Musume, Dream Morning Musume, and ZYX) 1984 – Victoria Asher, American keyboard player (Cobra Starship) 1985 – Roxee B, American-Filipino actress and singer 1985 – Marina Inoue, Japanese voice actress and singer 1985 – Tanel Sokk, Estonian basketball player 1986 – Derek Fathauer, American golfer 1986 – Kevin Parker, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Tame Impala and Pond) 1987 – Evan Peters, American actor 1987 – Janin Lindenberg, German sprinter 1987 – Marco Simoncelli, Italian motorcycle racer (d. 2011) 1987 – Mark Wright, English actor, footballer, and radio host 1988 – Colin Bensadon, Gibraltarian swimmer 1988 – Uwa Elderson Echiéjilé, Nigerian footballer 1988 – Nathan Jones, Australian footballer 1988 – Callum MacLeod, English race car driver 1988 – Jeffrén Suárez, Spanish footballer 1988 – Benjamin Ulrich, German rugby player 1989 – Nick Foles, American football player 1989 – Washington Santana da Silva, Brazilian footballer 1991 – Ciara Hanna, American model and actress 1991 – Polona Hercog, Slovenian tennis player 1991 – Jolyon Palmer, English race car driver 1992 – Jorge Zárate, Mexican footballer 1992 – Maria Harfanti, Indonesian model and activist, Miss Indonesia 2015 1993 – Lorenzo Crisetig, Italian footballer 1994 – Denis Mukhametdinov, Russian footballer Deaths 250 – Pope Fabian (b. 200) 820 – Al-Shafi‘i, Palestinian scholar and jurist (b. 767) 842 – Theophilos, Byzantine emperor (b. 813) 1156 – Henry, English-Finnish bishop and saint 1191 – Frederick VI, Duke of Swabia (b. 1167) 1410 – Martin of Aragon (b. 1356) 1479 – John II of Aragon (b. 1397) 1568 – Myles Coverdale, English bishop and translator (b. 1488) 1612 – Rudolf II, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 1552) 1663 – Isaac Ambrose, English minister and author (b. 1604) 1666 – Anne of Austria (b. 1601) 1707 – Humphrey Hody, English scholar and theologian (b. 1659) 1709 – François de la Chaise, French priest (b. 1624) 1751 – John Hervey, 1st Earl of Bristol, English politician (b. 1665) 1770 – Charles Yorke, English lawyer and politician, Lord Chancellor of Great Britain (b. 1722) 1779 – David Garrick, English actor, producer, playwright, and manager (b. 1717) 1810 – Benjamin Chew, American lawyer and judge (b. 1721) 1819 – Charles IV of Spain (b. 1748) 1837 – John Soane, English architect, designed the Bank of England (b. 1753) 1841 – Jørgen Jørgensen, Danish explorer (b. 1780) 1841 – Minh Mạng, Vietnamese emperor (b. 1791) 1848 – Christian VIII of Denmark (b. 1786) 1850 – Adam Oehlenschläger, Danish poet and playwright (b. 1779) 1852 – Ōnomatsu Midorinosuke, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 6th Yokozuna (b. 1794) 1873 – Basil Moreau, French priest, founded the Congregation of Holy Cross (b. 1799) 1875 – Jean-François Millet, French painter and educator (b. 1814) 1891 – Kalākaua of Hawaii (b. 1836) 1900 – John Ruskin, English painter and critic (b. 1819) 1901 – Zénobe Gramme, Belgian engineer, invented the Gramme machine (b. 1826) 1907 – Agnes Mary Clerke, Irish astronomer and author (b. 1842) 1908 – John Ordronaux, American surgeon and academic (b. 1830) 1913 – José Guadalupe Posada, Mexican engraver and illustrator (b. 1852) 1915 – Arthur Guinness, 1st Baron Ardilaun, Irish businessman, philanthropist, and politician (b. 1840) 1920 – Georg Lurich, Estonian-Russian wrestler and strongman (b. 1876) 1921 – Mary Watson Whitney, American astronomer and academic (b. 1847) 1924 – Ivor Crapp, Australian footballer and umpire (b. 1872) 1936 – George V of the United Kingdom (b. 1865) 1940 – Omar Bundy, American general (b. 1861) 1944 – James McKeen Cattell, American psychologist and academic (b. 1860) 1947 – Josh Gibson, American baseball player (b. 1911) 1954 – Warren Bardsley, Australian cricketer (b. 1882) 1954 – Fred Root, English cricketer and umpire (b. 1890) 1955 – Robert P. T. Coffin, American author and poet (b. 1892) 1962 – Robinson Jeffers, American poet and philosopher (b. 1887) 1965 – Alan Freed, American radio host (b. 1922) 1971 – Broncho Billy Anderson, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1880) 1971 – Minanogawa Tōzō, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 34th Yokozuna (b. 1903) 1973 – Lorenz Böhler, Austrian physician and surgeon (b. 1885) 1973 – Amílcar Cabral, Guinea Bissauan-Cape Verdian engineer and politician (b. 1924) 1977 – Dimitrios Kiousopoulos, Greek jurist and politician, 151st Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1892) 1979 – Gustav Winckler, Danish singer-songwriter (b. 1925) 1980 – William Roberts, English soldier and painter (b. 1895) 1983 – Garrincha, Brazilian footballer (b. 1933) 1984 – Johnny Weissmuller, American swimmer and actor (b. 1904) 1988 – Khan Abdul Ghaffar Khan, Pakistani activist and politician (b. 1890) 1988 – Dora Stratou, Greek dancer and choreographer (b. 1903) 1989 – Alamgir Kabir, Bangladeshi director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1938) 1990 – Barbara Stanwyck, American actress (b. 1907) 1991 – Stan Szelest American keyboard player (The Band) (b. 1943) 1993 – Audrey Hepburn, British actress and humanitarian activist (b. 1929) 1994 – Matt Busby, Scottish footballer and coach (b. 1909) 1996 – Gerry Mulligan, American saxophonist and composer (b. 1927) 1997 – Curt Flood, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1938) 1998 – Bobo Brazil, American wrestler and actor (b. 1924) 2002 – Carrie Hamilton, American actress and singer (b. 1963) 2003 – Al Hirschfeld, American painter and illustrator (b. 1903) 2003 – Craig Kelly, American snowboarder (b. 1966) 2003 – Nedra Volz, American actress (b. 1908) 2003 – Bill Werbeniuk, Canadian snooker player (b. 1947) 2004 – Alan Brown, English race car driver (b. 1919) 2004 – T. Nadaraja, Sri Lankan lawyer and academic (b. 1917) 2005 – Parveen Babi, Indian model and actress (b. 1949) 2005 – Per Borten, Norwegian lawyer and politician, 18th Prime Minister of Norway (b. 1913) 2005 – Roland Frye, American theologian and critic (b. 1921) 2005 – Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, Polish journalist and politician (b. 1913) 2005 – Miriam Rothschild, English zoologist, entomologist, and author (b. 1908) 2006 – Dave Lepard, Swedish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Crashdïet) (b. 1980) 2007 – Dan Christensen, American painter (b. 1942) 2009 – Stéphanos II Ghattas, Egyptian patriarch (b. 1920) 2009 – David "Fathead" Newman, American saxophonist and songwriter (b. 1933) 2009 – Sheila Walsh, English author (b. 1928) 2012 – John F. Baker, Jr., American sergeant, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1945) 2012 – Etta James, American singer-songwriter (b. 1938) 2012 – John Levy, American bassist and manager (b. 1912) 2012 – Ioannis Kefalogiannis, Greek politician, Greek Minister of the Interior (b. 1933) 2012 – Alejandro Rodriguez, Venezuelan-American pediatrician and psychiatrist (b. 1918) 2013 – Ron Fraser, American baseball player and coach (b. 1933) 2013 – Pavlos Matesis, Greek author and playwright (b. 1933) 2013 – Dolores Prida, Cuban-American journalist and playwright (b. 1943) 2013 – Toyo Shibata, Japanese poet and author (b. 1911) 2013 – Freddie Williams, Welsh motorcycle racer (b. 1926) 2014 – Claudio Abbado, Italian conductor (b. 1933) 2014 – Vern Benson, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1924) 2014 – Otis G. Pike, American judge and politician (b. 1921) 2014 – George Scott, Scottish-American wrestler and promoter (b. 1929) 2014 – Jonas Trinkūnas, Lithuanian ethnologist and academic (b. 1939) 2015 – Canserbero, Venezuelan singer-songwriter (b. 1988) 2015 – Ricardo dos Santos, Brazilian surfer (b. 1990) 2015 – Edgar Froese, Russian-German keyboard player and songwriter (Tangerine Dream) (b. 1944) 2015 – Bette Rogge, American journalist and talk show host (b. 1922) 2015 – Hitoshi Saito, Japanese martial artist (b. 1961) 2016 – Mykolas Burokevičius, Lithuanian carpenter and politician (b. 1927) 2016 – Edmonde Charles-Roux, French journalist and author (b. 1920) 2016 – Ronald Greenwald, American rabbi, businessman, and educator (b. 1934) 2016 – David G. Hartwell, American anthologist, author, and critic (b. 1941) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Abadios Blessed Basil Moreau Eustochia Smeralda Calafato Euthymius the Great Fabian Manchán of Lemanaghan Maria Cristina of the Immaculate Conception Brando Richard Rolle (Church of England) Sebastian Stephen Min Kuk-ka (one of The Korean Martyrs) January 20 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Armed Forces Day (Mali) Heroes' Day (Cape Verde) Inauguration Day, held every four years in odd-numbered years, except when January 20 falls on a Sunday. (United States of America) Martyrs' Day (Azerbaijan) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 20. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On this day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:January